Running Out Of Time
by kt2785
Summary: OK, so I suck at doing summaries. It's a Skate story set in season 6. Please R&R. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This will be a short story, but it is a work in progress. Please read and review. Sawyer and Kate talk about their past, and future.**

She stumbled through the trees. Away from everyone. Jack and Hurley were talking about Richard Alpert. For the first time Kate didn't care. She only had one thing on her mind…getting off the island again. Getting Claire back to Aaron. Maybe Rose and Bernard were right…they do spend too much time fighting…fighting for something she wasn't even sure was worth saving. Some evil force that wanted to get off the island? She didn't know what to think about it. She sat down in the dark by herself. She couldn't even hear the sounds of the camp anymore.

"Kate?" his voice was behind her. She turned her head, but didn't see him. "Where are you going?"

"Are you gonna fight?" she whispered.

"I dunno," he sighed and came through the trees toward her. "Maybe. Jack seems to-"

"What if-" she shook her head. "Never mind. Why did you follow me?"

"I wanted to-" he began. "I don't know. I guess you looked sad…wanted to see if you were ok."

"Were you serious about taking the sub?" she whispered.

"Baby, I've been stuck on this damn island for 3 years," he began. "Every time I've tried to leave, something has stopped me…I'm done being stopped."

"What do you mean "every time"?" she asked. "You tried to get off once, and you jumped-"

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours," he said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she half chuckled and shook her head.

"I wanted to know," he shook his head. "Why did you and Ja-why did you take Aaron?"

"I didn't _take_ him," she half scoffed. She started standing up.

"Kate," he said. "That's not what I meant."

She looked at him and sniffled, but sat back down.

"I didn't take him," she repeated.

"Freckles, I know," he sighed. "That isn't what I meant."

"Already said that," she whispered. "So what did you mean?"

"What made you keep him?" he said softly.

"I didn't want to be alone," she told him.

"Freckles-" he began.

"I was just-" she sighed. "After everything that happened…you were gone…I just needed something to hold on to."

"Well, what about Jack?" he murmured.

"I didn't-" she shook her head. "I don't know. I just-Aaron was someone who I knew would never leave me, if I had him. God, I'm a horrible person."

"No," he shook his head. "Kate, you're not a bad person."

"Anyway…" she replied. "So tell me…what did you mean by 'every time you tried to get off the island'?"

"I was leaving the island with you," he whispered. "We were getting off the island. I was only on that helicopter because you were. And I only jumped because-"

"So now it's my fault that you've been stuck on this island for 3 years?" she asked.

"Dammit Freckles, why do you always have to do that?" he asked quite loudly. "That isn't what I said. I-I jumped for you…and I stayed here because of you."

"What do you mean?" she whispered.

"You heard about the whole jumping through time thing right?" he said.

"Yeah," she chuckled. "Still a little unbelievable."

"For me too, and I actually went through it," he answered with a smirk. "Anyway, we stopped in the 70's…when we first got to the Dharma Initiative…I lied our way in."

"Surprise, surprise," she laughed softly.

"Anyway…at first they said that we could only stay one night," he replied. "They were going to put us on the sub…get us off the island. But I didn't want to go."

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because Locke said he was going to bring you back," he whispered. "The stupid "what if" game kept me here. I thought, well I could go back, but what if the day I leave, is the day you come back here. So I waited…now…you know. But I have another question."

"I suppose I have to answer?" she asked.

"You don't have to do anything Kate," he shook his head. "It's just a question."

"Are you ever gonna ask it?" she half laughed.

"Jack told me," he said.

"Jack told you what?" she asked.

"He told me he had you and he lost you," he said. "So…what happened?"

"James," she shook her head.

"It's ok," he shrugged. "Like I said…it's just a question."

"Why do you want to know?" she whispered. "Why do you care? I mean…you moved on to James…so what does it matter that I was with Jack?"

"It doesn't," he replied. "I mean…it shouldn't. But when Jack said 'I had her and I lost her', the only thing I could think of, is what kind of idiot would let you slip through their fingers…but I did the same thing…I lost you too."

"When we first got back," she began.

"You don't have to Kate," he replied.

"Me and Jack," she continued, almost ignoring him. "We weren't together at first. I mean…I went to his dad's funeral…that's where we found out that Claire is his half sister. Anyway…it was tough for him. I mean…we'd talk…but that was it. And then one day…he changed his mind. He told me he wasn't going to let anyone else fall in love with me and whisk me off my feet."

She smirked and shook her head.

"Kate-" he began.

"Do you want me to get this out or not," she said. He stayed quiet. "Then shut up and let me finish. Throughout the 3 years, I went to visit Cassidy and Clementine a lot. I mean…for a while Cassidy was really my only adult friend. I was concentrating on raising Aaron, and my trial. I didn't really have time for friends…but anyway. Clementine and Aaron…they were pretty close. They loved playing together. Anyway…when Jack came…he moved in almost immediately. It was all so quick. I don't even-I mean, I wanted it, James, but it was…I dunno just fast. So when Jack first moved in with us, I didn't see Cassidy anymore. I talked to her on the phone and stuff, but it was just hard for me to leave…I didn't want to have to explain to Jack where I was going."

"He would have understood," Sawyer answered.

"Really?" she chuckled. "Would you have?"

"No," he murmured. "Probably not."

"Anyway…one day…Cassidy called," she said. "She wanted to talk to me…in person. She told me that she found out something about you and she really wanted to tell me."

"I hope it wasn't more crap about why I jumped," he murmured.

"I met her…we met half way," she stated. "She told me that she got a letter in the mail from some bank. A bank account in Clementine's name. She told me that maybe you weren't such a horrible guy after all. I tried to convince her that you were really a good person, but she didn't exactly want to listen to me. She was just really hurt. She was really in love with you James. She did everything to convince me that I shouldn't waste my time missing you. But it never really worked."

"So what does this have to do with you and Jack," he answered.

"When I got home, he was there," she whispered. "He didn't exactly like it that I was keeping secrets from him. He had been drinking and-"

"He-" Sawyer started.

"He yelled at me," she interrupted. "That's all. We got into a stupid fight. He-he was mad. I dunno…it was just a stupid fight. He said things he didn't really mean."

"He didn't mean it?" Sawyer scoffed.

"Anyway we broke up," she answered. "It was all for the best-"

Kate took a breath and shook her head. Sawyer shook his head and pushed her gently.

"If you miss him so much Freckles, why don't you just go tell him?" he asked. "I mean…I can see that look in your eye. Go."

"No," she sniffled. "That isn't it. I'm just…I failed. But I failed because…never mind. I wish we were playing that stupid I Never game instead."

"What?" he asked. "Freckles, you ain't makin' any sense."

"I know," she sighed. "But all of this might be a lot easier with a few drinks in me."

"I've always been able to get you to talk, with or without liquor," he replied.

"Fine," she murmured. "The reason why it never would have worked between me and Jack…I couldn't stop thinking about you. Why would I-why is it that I couldn't stop thinking about you Sawyer?"

"Maybe for the same reason I never stopped thinking about you," he whispered. "I tried to forget you. I wanted to move on, be happy with Juliet. Just let you go…I kinda thought I had. But then you came back. Freckles, I never stopped loving you."

She sighed softly and they both leaned forward. Kate backed away and shook her head.

"This is a really bad idea," she whispered.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I know."

"And we're not drinking, so we can't blame it on that," she said, not backing away from him.

"Yeah" he whispered. He closed the gap and kissed her lips. She kissed him back briefly and then stood up and quickly walked away without looking back.

**3 Days Later**

Kate had avoided both Sawyer and Jack since the kiss. She walked toward where Sawyer was sitting with his rifle. He seemed to be cleaning it and loading it.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"We're going over there," he answered.

"You're what?" she scoffed.

"Me and Jack," he said. "We're going over there. We're gonna get the sub."

"Well then I'm coming with you," she answered.

"Knew you'd say that," he smirked. He handed her a gun and she smiled at him.

"Really?" she asked.

"'course," he replied. "I knew you'd just find a way to follow us anyway. And Jack won't say nothin'. We had a bet to when you'd ask to come."

"OK," she said. "Fine…so when do we leave?"

"First thing tomorrow," he said. She got up and started walking away. "Kate…"

She stopped and closed her eyes. There was something telling her to run in the other direction, don't turn around. She knew what she felt for him. She knew that the feelings weren't going away. She had to get away from him before she made an even bigger fool of herself. But then she turned around. She looked at him, but didn't say anything.

"I don't regret it," he replied.

"What?" she whispered. It wasn't a question really. It was mostly something to fill the silence.

"I said, 'I don't regret it'," he said again. She looked at him and without thinking, sat back down next to him.

"You don't regret what?" she asked softly. He put his hand on her chin and pulled her closer. "James…don't."

"Ok," he sighed. He backed away and shook his head. "I'm sorry. Well…I'm not really sorry, but I don't-"

"Why is this so hard?" she whispered.

"I dunno," he answered. "Maybe because…"

He didn't finish his sentence. He only stared at her. She waited for him to continue. He didn't keep speaking. He only looked at her. Only he wasn't looking at her in her eyes. He was looking at her face. He sighed softly and shook his head.

"What?" Kate whispered. "Just tell me."

"Why?" he asked. "You won't tell me, so why should I tell you?"

"I don't even know what you're talking about Sawyer," she scoffed. "I don't know what you want me to tell you, so why should I say anything at all? See you in the morning James."

She got up and left before Sawyer could stop her again. She walked back to where the rest of the camp was gathered. Jack and Hurley were sitting together at the fire. She could tell they were talking about something important. She figured it was about the ambush tomorrow. Jack looked up and made eye contact. She knew she couldn't avoid him anymore. She walked toward them and sat down. Hurley quickly left without explanation.

"I'm coming with you," Kate said.

"No, you're not," Jack shook his head.

"Sawyer said you'd be fine with it," she stated. "He said you had some bet-"

"We did, but you're still not coming," he said.

"You can't tell me what to do Jack," she answered. "And Sawyer already gave me a gun."

"Well, that's nice, but you're not coming," he replied.

"Why not?!" she exclaimed.

"Because I can't look after you and-" he began.

"In case you haven't noticed…I don't need looking after," she answered somewhat coldly.

"Kate, what happened?" he asked.

"Nothing," she sighed. "I don't know."

"Kate," he whispered. "It's ok. Don't-just tell me what happened."

"I don't even know," she repeated. "Sawyer and I-I don't know what happened. We were talking and then…we weren't."

"So maybe Sawyer doesn't want you to come either," Jack answered.

"Shut up," she scoffed.

"Kate, it's about protecting you," Jack said softly. "Neither of us want anything to happen to you. That is why I don't want you to come."

"Yeah, well, like I said, I don't need protecting," she replied.

"Fine," he murmured. "Have it your way Kate, but you're still not coming."

"Ok," she said softly. "Whatever Jack."

Later that night she was laying in her spot on the ground. Everyone else was sleeping around her. She rolled over and looked at Jack. Jack was sleeping contentedly.

"I wonder how Jack can sleep," his voice said behind her. She gasped softly and rolled over toward the voice. "We're gonna get killed tomorrow, and he's sleepin' like a baby."

"We're not gonna get killed," she whispered.

"We might," he said. "I ain't tryin' to scare you Kate, just tellin' the truth…do me a favor…come with me."

"Come with you where?" she asked. "James, it's gotta be 1 in the morning."

"Please," he stated. "Just…come with me."

She groaned softly, but got up and followed Sawyer through the trees. He suddenly turned around and pressed his lips to hers. She gasped softly and tried to breathe, but breathed him in instead. He pulled her toward him and ran his hands down her waist.

"I love you," he whispered. "I love you so much."

"W-what?" she asked softly.

"I wanted-" he sighed. "I wanted to tell you before-"

"James," she breathed. She was shaking and started crying softly. He sighed again and ran his thumbs over her cheeks.

"I just wanted you to know," he whispered. "But now, I guess I just made an ass of myself. I'm so stupid. You weren't staring at Jack because-"

"I was staring at him because I was thinking "how the hell can he sleep when we're about to die"," she answered with a slight smile. She stepped toward him and kissed him. He stumbled backwards and she pushed him gently to the ground.

"What are you-" he began.

"Stop talking," she chuckled softly.

"Sorry," he whispered and smiled. She leaned back down and kissed him again. Neither of them came up for air.

* * *

Kate was laying in the silence with her head resting on his shoulder. He was running his hand up and down her back gently.

"Any regrets?" he whispered.

She looked at him and smiled.

"I know I never said it out loud before," she replied. "Well…technically, I guess I did, but I took it back. I'm sorry."

"W-what?" he asked.

"I was so scared," she shook her head. "I was so scared of letting my self fully love you. I just-I felt like…we were too much a like, and it would never have worked out, so I hid from my feelings. I ran from them."

"Ok," he said. "So…"

"So I'm done running James. I love you," she replied. "I love you."

He leaned up and kissed her softly.

They slept there that night. When Kate woke up in the morning, Sawyer was gone. She sat up and looked around.

"Sawyer?" she asked out loud, but somewhat softly. She got up and walked back through the trees to where the rest of the camp was. She didn't see Jack either. Claire was sitting next to Hurley. Sayid was gone too. As well as Jin. She went toward Claire and Hurley quickly.

"When did they leave?!" Kate exclaimed.

"I dunno," Claire shrugged. "Maybe an hour ago."

"Dammit!" she yelled. She ran to the beach where the boats were. Both of the boats were gone. She started into the water, when she was stopped by someone holding her arm tightly.

"What are you doing Kate?" Hurley asked.

"I'm going after them!" she exclaimed.

"First of all, you can't swim with a gun in your pants," he told her. "The gun powder will get wet and you'll be useless anyway. Secondly Sawyer told me to keep you here."

"What?!" she screamed. "Why!"

"Why do you think?" he asked. "Kate…believe me…they've got plenty of people and plenty of guns. They don't need you there getting in the way."

"Is that what Jack told you to say?" she asked.

"No," he answered. "But think about it Kate…Jin, Jack, Sawyer, and Sayid. There's 4 of them. 4 huge guns. They're gonna be fine."

"I'm just-" she breathed and shook her head. "God I hate this Hurley."

"I know how you feel," he shrugged. "How do you think I felt every time you all went trekking into the jungle…but I couldn't go because I'd just hold you back."

"Hurley-" Kate began.

"Forget about it," he shook his head. "It's fine. But I got over it. I'm sure that they'll be back soon. Sawyer said that nothing would keep him from returning to you."

"I feel a little guilty," she murmured.

"Why?" he asked.

"Juliet," she said. "I mean…I gotta admit…she didn't ever cross my mind even once last night, but…today…it's only been a week."

"Yeah, but he never stopped loving you Kate," he told her. "I mean…maybe it's too soon…maybe it was a mistake for both of you…but it may be his last day here…don't you think-"

"Not helping Hurley," she said.

"Yeah, sorry dude," he replied.

**4 Hours Later**

Kate was going crazy. They hadn't returned. She hadn't heard any big explosions or anything coming from the other island, but she couldn't imagine where they could be. She was pacing back and forth when she heard movement coming from the trees.

"I think it's right through here," Jack's voice said. "Be careful."

"Is he going to be alright Jack?" Jin asked.

"I don't know," Jack whispered, but Kate still heard him. She ran toward them and her worst fear was beginning to come true right in front of her eyes. Jin and Jack were carrying Sawyer. He was unconscious.

"What happened?" Kate asked quickly walking toward them.

"Kate, you gotta back off and let me work," Jack said. He and Jin lowered Sawyer to the ground slowly. Jack found the wound. "At least he's passed out, he shouldn't feel this."

Kate sat down next to Sawyer on the other side and looked down at him.

"You have to save him Jack," she whispered. "I don't know what I'll do-"

"I'll do everything I can," he answered.

"Where's Sayid?" Claire asked Jin.

"He's gone," Jin replied. Kate rubbed her forehead and sighed deeply.

"He's waking up," Jack said quickly. "Kate, keep him calm. Don't let him sit up!"

She looked back down at Sawyer.

"Hey," she whispered and smiled weakly. "Don't…don't try to move."

"Don't worry," he said weakly and coughed. "I was-"

"Shh, it doesn't matter," she shook her head. "Just-do me a favor ok?"

"Yeah," he whispered.

"Hang on," she said. "Please…just-hang on. I didn't wait 3 years and go through everything just to come back here and have you die on me ok? So hold on. Do you hear me?"

"Yeah, I hear ya, Freckles," he stated softly.

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, thanks for all the reviews! Crazy. So this is sort of a story within the story. So this chapter is set in the alternate timeline. I'll go back and forth, but this story will probably only be a couple more chapters. You'll have to read and review to see what happens to Sawyer in the on island time. ;)**

Kate looked at her captor. She wanted to get away from him, but for some reason she trusted him.

"Let go of me," she said through her teeth.

"What do you think you're doin'?" he asked. "What are you running from?"

"Nobody, now let me go!" she exclaimed.

"I can't," he whispered. He pulled out his handcuffs and spun her around. He pushed her against the fence, but this time, he seemed to be trying to be more gentle. He cuffed her hands behind her back and the original police officer chasing her caught up. Sawyer recognized him from the plane. He had been sitting next to Kate.

"That's my prisoner. Identify yourself," he said loudly.

"Hey, back off chief," Sawyer replied. "Officer Ford."

Sawyer pulled his badge out of his coat and showed it to the marshal.

"I just caught your little fugitive…and now, guess what? I get to question her," he told the marshal.

"Uh, no you don't, I was chasing her," he answered.

"Yeah, and because you were chasing her, she ran into my car, smashed it all up," Sawyer pointed down the alley to where his damaged car sat. "My insurance company will be none too pleased…just got into an accident not too long ago…so now I'm going to take her in, on charges of hitting a cop car and then running."

Kate closed her eyes and sighed deeply. He guided her back down the alley.

"Lucky for you Bonnie, police station's not too far from here," he said.

"Bonnie?" she asked.

"Yeah, as in Bonnie and Clyde," he answered. "Now, I'm guessin' you already know your Miranda rights…as in you have the right to remain silent…so shut up and follow me."

"If I have the right to remain silent, then what makes you think I'll talk when we get to the police station," she said with a smirk.

"Just follow me sassafrass," he replied. He took her by the arm and half dragged her down the alley.

They were in the police station. In an interrogation room. Kate was tapping her fingers and waiting. Sawyer pulled the chair out from the table and turned it around. He sat down and looked at her.

"Why do you keep looking at me?" she asked. "I mean…do I have something on my face?"

"No," he said. "I just-I feel like…never mind. Why were you running?"

"The marshal chasing me knows," she said. "So why don't you ask him?"

"Because I want to hear it from you," he stated. "You're in serious trouble."

"Why because I ran into your car?" she asked.

"For one," he nodded. "So tell me…why?"

"Because I didn't blow up my mom's house," she answered.

"You blew up your house?" he asked.

"No, I said, I didn't," she replied.

"He thinks you did?" he asked softly.

"Yup," she nodded.

"But you didn't do it?" he asked.

"Nope," she replied.

"You wanna tell me how it happened then?" he asked.

"Not really," she answered.

"Tell me anyway," he said. "Why does he think you-"

"Because I was there," she interrupted. "My-my mom…she was married to this…this asshole. I wanted to kill him. But I didn't. I didn't do it…he did it. And he killed himself in the process."

"Who he?" he asked.

"What happened to your hand?" she asked pointing at Sawyer's hand.

"Just answer the question Ms…I never got your name," he smirked.

"Janssen," Kate replied. "Kate Janssen."

"Kate," he said. "Can I call you Kate?"

"Sure," she sighed. "You're going to anyway."

"Who killed himself?" he asked.

"My father," she replied. "Wayne. He was-he wasn't married to my mom. My mom was married to a guy named Sam. Sam wasn't a very good guy. But my mom said the heart wants what it wants. And she wanted Sam. My dad wasn't very good with that…so he blew up my mom's house, hoping to kill Sam. But he just killed himself."

"Did Sam die in the process too?" he asked softly.

"No," she whispered. "The police think I did it though. They're calling it voluntary manslaughter."

"Well Freckles, if they're calling it an accident-" he began.

"I'm still going to jail. I don't want to go to jail," she said.

"Well," he began. "I really don't know why I believe you…I'll…I'll let you go."

"Don't," she shook her head. "He's just going to catch me again. I have no where to go."

"Not really my problem Kate," he said. "Sorry darlin'. I could hold you for the hit and run if you'd like, but you said you don't want to go to jail, so…"

"Fine," she scoffed. "Thanks for nothing."

"Hey!" he exclaimed. "I'm not pressing charges! What else can I do Freckles."

"You can stop calling me Freckles," she answered. She got up from the table and walked toward him. Her hands were still cuffed. This time in front of her. She held her hands out to him, and he un-cuffed her.

* * *

That night Sawyer was home by himself. The words Miles said kept running through his head. He didn't want to be alone. He had been alone most of his life. After his parents died, he never felt more alone. He tried to fill the void somehow, but nothing really worked. As he sat alone, there was a sharp knock at the door. He groaned and stood up. He opened the door and saw Kate standing in front of him.

"How did you-" he began. She came in without being invited and quickly closed the door behind her. "Well hello there…please come in, make yourself at home."

"I told you," she said. "I have no where to go."

"So why the hell would you come here, do you know what could happen to me if I was harboring a fugitive…I could lose my badge."

"I know," she sighed. "It's just for tonight. I promise. I just…I haven't been followed, it's why I wanted to make sure I came in before anyone saw."

"Fine," he shook his head. "Just so you know…I don't have a room for you. You'll have to take the couch."

"I see three doors," she replied, looking down the hallway. "Must be two bedrooms and a bathroom."

"I already told you," he said. "I don't have a room for you."

The phone rang. Sawyer rolled his eyes at Kate and walked over to the phone.

"Hello?" he asked. Kate watched him. His face lit up. He smiled and chuckled softly. "Hey. How are you?…I know, I'm sorry, I have to work…ok well, I promise, we'll go on a picnic date this weekend alright darlin'. I love you so much. Ok baby, I'll call you tomorrow ok? Bye."

Kate shook her head and chuckled.

"God, I'm dumb," she said. "What if she had been here?"

"I don't know how exactly I'd be able to explain you to her," he smirked. "But…I'm sure everything would have worked out. And she wasn't here, so it's all good."

"I should leave," she whispered, but didn't get up to go to the door.

"You probably should," he said. She nodded and quickly got up and started to the door. Sawyer quickly went to the door and shut it quickly with his hand. "But where will you go?"

She hesitated, but reached forward and touched his arm. She ran her hand down his arm. He moved it away from the door and walked away from her.

"You want a beer?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said softly. She walked over to the couch and sat down. He went to the fridge and ten returned with a six pack of beer. He opened one and handed it to her. "Thanks. What's her name?"

"Who?" he asked.

"Your girl?" she asked.

"Never mind her Kate," he shook his head. "My question is…why the hell didn't you just hop in a cab and get the hell outta dodge?"

"Well," she began. "First of all…I have no money for a cab ride. Or a bus ticket or a plane ticket. I'm broke. So I…I don't know why I even came here…I should-" "Don't leave," he shook his head. "I just want to know why you decided to come here."

"Because ever since you were interrogating me, I can't stop thinking about you," she whispered.

"Hmm," he took the bottle of beer from her hand and put it down on the coffee table. "Y'know…I having been able to stop thinking about you either."

"What are you doing?" she whispered as he leaned toward her.

"Well," he began, their lips almost touching. "I want to kiss you."

"But what about your girlfriend?" she whispered.

"Don't worry," he began. "It wasn't my girlfriend."

"I don't believe you," she said.

"Then don't," he replied. He got up and started walking down the hall. Kate got up and followed him. She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into a kiss. He kissed her back and then backed away.

"What are we doing?" he whispered.

"I don't know," she half chuckled. He looked at her and then kissed her again. He shoved her up against the wall gently. She gasped softly and looked at him. She closed her eyes. They were in a cage. He was kissing her passionately. They were running for their lives. They were in a helicopter, he was kissing her and then he was gone.

"James," she whispered. He didn't seem to notice and continued to kiss her. He lifted her off the ground and went to his bedroom. He fell on top of her and she gasped softly. Kissed her and she flipped them over.

"Do you-do you remember?" she asked softly.

"Remember what?" he said, out of breath.

"This," she whispered. She bent down and kissed him again. She kissed down his neck and chest. He sat up and looked at her.

"Holy sh-" he began and she smiled and pressed her lips to his. He pulled her shirt up over her head quickly and then laid back down. She sucked on his tongue, and they both continued to move out of their clothes.

They were laying together. He looked at her.

"Where do you think that was?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she whispered.

"That cage?" he asked. "We both remembered it. You know we did."

"I remembered first," she smirked. "So of course I know…and I have no idea why. It's weird. I mean-I don't even know you, but suddenly, I'm just-"

"In love?" he asked.

"Yeah," she whispered.

"It's a little intense," he replied.

"Yeah," she nodded and chewed on her bottom lip.

"Never really been in love," he whispered.

"So who was on the phone?" she asked.

"Oh that," he said.

"Yeah, that," she nodded.

"It was my daughter," he replied.

**A/N: So? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Back to what's happening on the island.**

Kate stayed by Sawyer's side while Jack worked. She didn't know what to expect. Jack wasn't talking. When Jack seemed to be done, he groaned softly and looked down at her.

"Without medicine…it's not gonna be good."

"Well then let's go get some!" she exclaimed.

"Where Kate?" he asked.

"The medical hatch," she replied.

"Kate, there's nothing here, remember? Dharma Initiative doesn't exist anymore," he said.

"What about the beach camp?" she asked. "You had that bag of medical supplies…medicine. Sawyer's stash!"

"Ok," he said softly. "Ok. I'll go back to the beach, but it might not be there anymore-"

"I'm coming with you," she said.

"Who's gonna stay with Sawyer?" he asked.

"I will," Jin volunteered quickly.

"Alright," he sighed again. "Let's go."

"You know Jack, you're kinda acting like this is some big inconvenience," Kate scoffed. "I thought that you were a doctor. That stupid Hippocratic Oath."

"No, it's not an inconvenience," he sighed. "I just-"

"Jack-" Jin began.

"Jin, don't," he replied.

They were walking for several minutes. Jack wasn't talking. Kate walked next to him and grabbed his arm. They both stopped walking.

"You better start talking," she said. "Now."

"I don't know-" he began.

"What happened out there?" she whispered. "And you can start with how the hell did you talk Sawyer into leaving me behind?"

"First of all…I didn't talk him into anything," Jack began. "He woke me up this morning and said we should leave before you get up. It was his idea. And I actually asked him what he thought would happen when you did wake up. He said he didn't care…he wasn't putting you in danger."

"I don't get what you're even talking about," she shook her head. "I always tag along, and have I ever got hurt? No…I can take care of myself."

"Well, I'm sorry we left you behind," he sighed. "Maybe if you had been there-"

"What happened to him Jack?" she asked. "I saw the way Jin was looking at you…tell me what happened."

"It was my fault," he whispered.

"What do you mean?" she asked, not really believing what she was hearing.

"I-" he began.

"You didn't," she breathed. "Jack, tell me that you didn't shoot him. I couldn't-please."

"I didn't mean to," he whispered. "It wasn't-we were all shooting. He-I didn't see him."

"Oh my God," she whispered. "Jack."

"I'm so sorry Kate," he shook his head. "I didn't-I didn't mean to. I'm going to have to live with this the rest of my life…if he dies-"

"Then you better the hell make sure he doesn't," she answered quickly. "Let's go."

"Kate, I have to know that you're not going to hate me forever," he said. "Because that would-"

"I really don't know right now Jack," she replied, shaking slightly. "I don't know…because if he dies…if he dies Jack…I don't know."

"I'm sorry," he said barely above a whisper.

"Let's just get to the camp," she answered. They walked the rest of the way to the beach in silence. Kate ran to Sawyer's tent when she saw it. She started digging in the sand looking for his stash. Hoping for the first time that he had kept some of the medicine from Jack. She found his stash and let out a soft chuckle and sob all at the same time.

"Please," she whispered. "Please Sawyer…help me out. Please."

"I got some-" Jack said at the opening of the tent.

"Me too," she said, finding a bottle of pills Sawyer had kept.

"Good," he said, smiling weakly. Kate pushed past him and started off into the jungle.

"Kate, I said I was sorry, what more do you want from me?" he asked. "I don't know what I can do."

"Nothing," she whispered. "I know it's your fault, but you-you wouldn't do it on purpose…would you?"

"What kind of person do you think I am Kate?" he scoffed. "I mean…we were engaged…don't you think you know me better than that?"

"I believe you," she stated. "I-I believe you. If you say it was an accident…then I believe you."

"You do?" he asked.

"Jack," she chuckled. "Why would you shoot Sawyer on purpose? Let's just get back to him. Make sure that he doesn't die, while we're standing here arguing over whether you wanted to kill Sawyer or not."

"Well, I didn't want to kill him," he murmured.

"Let's go," she repeated. They walked back into the jungle. They went back a little quicker. Kate was practically running when she heard the sounds of the camp. She got to Sawyer and Jin and sighed deeply.

"He's still breathing?" Kate asked.

"Yeah," Jin nodded. "But Kate…Jack, look at him."

He was breathing, but he looked much like he did when he came back from being gone on the raft. He was shaking. Kate frowned and looked down at him.

"Jack," she whispered. Jack went through the medication in his bag, and then looked at Kate. She was still grasping the bottle of medicine that she took from Sawyer's stash.

"Kate," he whispered. She looked at her hand and then handed the bottle to Jack. "Kate, I'm going to save him."

"I know," she said softly. Jack looked at her and smirked. She was looking at Sawyer and didn't notice it much.

**3 Hours Later**

Jack had gotten Sawyer to take the pill, but he was still unconscious.

"Jack?" Kate whispered. "What…what's going to happen?"

"I really don't know Kate," he sighed and sat down next to her. She hadn't left Sawyer's side. He wasn't moving. He was breathing, but it was shallow.

"I'm scared," she said.

"I know Kate, you don't have to say anything, I know you love him," he replied.

"Well…I do, but that isn't why I'm scared Jack," she stated. He didn't say anything. She sighed and looked at him. "Aren't you gonna ask why?"

"No," he murmured.

"Why not?" she asked.

"I'm kinda trying something new Kate…I want to know, but I'm not going to ask you if you don't want to tell me," he said.

"Jack, you're-" she chuckled. "Never mind. Ok…I'll tell you. I'm afraid that Sawyer regrets it. Even though-I mean he said he didn't…but what if he does. What if his last moment here was a mistake?"

"I don't really know what you're talking about," he whispered.

"I know you don't," she said. "I just hope that if he dies, he didn't die with regrets."

"He won't die Kate," he stated. "He can't die."

"Why are you so…eager to keep him alive," she whispered.

"Because I did it Kate," he said. "I can't be responsible for killing a man. I just…I can't be."

"But you said it was an accident," she stated.

"It was an accident Kate," he whispered. "But it would still be my fault."

"Ok, I have to know what happened," she said. "I didn't want to know, but now…tell me what happened. I just-Jack, you have to tell me what happened."

"We split up," he began. "We were going to go at it from all sides. There was so much chaos Kate. People were shooting. I had a shot, so I took it…only I didn't realize it was Sawyer."

"How could you screw that up?" she whispered. "I mean…how could you mistake him for anyone!"

"Kate," Sawyer whispered softly and weakly.

"Sawyer," she said somewhat shocked. "Hey…don't move James. Don't move. It's ok."

"Kate," he began again.

"Shh, don't try to talk," she whispered. "We won't fight, just-"

"There was another guy," he continued softly. "He had long blonde hair…it wasn't Jack's fault. I guess we shoulda had team colors."

Kate couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle. She ran her hand over his forehead.

"I shouldn't laugh," he whispered. "It hurts."

"You should rest," Jack said. "Hear me…rest."

"We hear ya," Sawyer stated. Jack smirked and stood up. He hesitated, but squeezed Kate's shoulder gently. She looked up at Jack and then back down at Sawyer.

"I'm glad you're awake," she whispered. She laid down next to him. He tried to move, but then groaned and stopped. "Don't move James."

"I'm tryin' to look at you," he said.

"Just," she began. "Just sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

"I don't regret anything Kate," he replied. "I mean-"

"Shh, just rest, we'll talk about it later," she said.

"No," he shook his head. "Kate-"

He started coughing. She shook her head and ran her hand down his cheek.

"Stop," she whispered. "We'll talk in the morning."

Kate woke up. She was laying next to Sawyer, but she had been careful not to touch him over the night. She groaned softly. Her neck was stiff from sleeping on the ground. She sat up and looked down at Sawyer. She ran her hand over his forehead, brushing the hair out of his face.

"Sawyer," she whispered. He didn't wake up. She didn't think much about it. She didn't say his name loudly. His chest was rising and falling, but she could hear the shortness in his breath. She didn't want to leave his side, but she felt her stomach growling. She decided to quickly gather some fruit before he woke up. She got up and walked toward into the jungle. She started gathering fruit. She put it in her bag and then headed back to the camp. When she got back Sawyer was still in the same spot. She touched his forehead again and then she realized that he wasn't breathing.

"Jack!" she exclaimed loudly. "No, no no no no. Sawyer. Sawyer, open your eyes."

She bent down and pressed her lips to his. She started breathing for him. Jack came over and knelt next to them.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know," she said quickly. "I woke up, and he was fine…well he was breathing anyway. So I went to go get food for both of us, and when I came back he wasn't breathing anymore. Jack-"

Jack didn't say anything. He started CPR quickly. Kate watched and breathed out sharply. She put her hands to her face.

"Get her outta here Hurley," Jack said.

"What?!" she exclaimed. "No!"

"Kate, if we were in the hospital-" Hurley started, while Jack continued CPR.

"But we're not in the hospital!" she yelled. "We're not in a hospital, and if this is the last time I ever-"

Sawyer started coughing violently. Jack backed away quickly, and Sawyer started taking deep breaths. Kate started sobbing. She grabbed Sawyer's hand and looked down at him.

"Hey," he breathed. "Am I dead?"

"No," she sobbed and chuckled at the same time. "No, you're not dead James."

"Doc, you'll be honest with me right?" he asked. "I mean…am I gonna die."

"I don't know," Jack whispered. "We'll just have to keep an eye on you."

"You're not going to die, you hear me," she said quickly and cupped her hands over his cheeks.

"You're the boss," Sawyer answered. His eyes fluttered closed.

"James!" she exclaimed.

"Let him sleep," Jack said.

"Last time he slept Jack, he stopped breathing," she stated. "So you tell me the truth…is he going to die?"

"Chances are," he began with a sigh. "If he stopped breathing once, it could happen again. Or not. I mean…there's no way to know. Especially without the technology."

"He's going to die isn't he?" Kate whispered softly and looked down at Sawyer. Jack didn't answer. Kate looked up at him and sighed deeply. "Thanks. Makes me feel a lot better."

"Sorry," Jack said softly. "I don't know the answer to your question Kate."

She nodded and looked back down at Sawyer.

"James," she whispered softly and ran her hand over his cheek. "Please. I need you."

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Not as many reviews for the AU chapter, but I'm still going to do probably 1 or 2 more chapters of each.**


	4. Chapter 4

Kate looked at him and shook her head.

"You have a daughter?" she asked.

"Yeah," he murmured. "Sorry I didn't tell you…it's not like we've been dating for 5 months. We've known each other what, 5 hours?"

"Yeah," she whispered. "I know that we don't know each other. I'm not mad. I've just been-I felt guilty because I thought I was sleeping with a man who was taken. You're not going to tell me that you have a wife now are you?"

"No," he chuckled. "No wife. I'm alone most of the time actually. Clem…she comes every other weekend."

"You're a cop…does that ever get in the way?" she asked.

"It used to, but then…Clementine told me she missed me when she didn't get to come over," he said. "So weekends I have her…my partner knows not to call me."

"That's adorable," she whispered.

"Miles…my partner in crime, or well, in crime catching…he doesn't want me to be alone the rest of my life, but he doesn't get it…that weekend twice a month…it's enough."

"Don't you want someone to share your life with though?" she asked softly.

"You offering, Freckles?" he asked.

"I'm a mess," she whispered. "You don't-you don't want me."

"Why don't you let me decide that?" he said softly. He leaned forward and kissed her lips. "I lied."

"What?" she asked. "What do you mean?"

"It's not enough," he whispered. "God, I don't want to talk-I never want to talk."

"You don't have to," she shook her head.

"But-" he began. "You told me all about your problems, so…when she's not here…it sucks."

"James," she said softly.

"I miss her when she's not here," he told her.

"She probably misses you too," Kate answered.

"How do you know?" he chuckled.

"Well, because you seem to be a good dad," she whispered.

"How do you know?" he repeated. "I could be a crappy dad, you don't know anything about me."

"Well, at least you miss your daughter," she answered. "Some guys wouldn't care."

"You speaking from experience?" he asked.

"No," she chuckled and shook her head. "I don't have any kids. I just know that not all men exactly like being a dad."

"Well Clem is all I got, so…she's my life," he replied. She leaned forward and kissed him softly. He rolled over on top of her and looked down at her.

"What are we doing?" she asked with a soft chuckle.

"Dunno," he said. "But I can't stop kissing you."

"Hmm," she whispered. "You're a really good kisser."

She kissed him again and he ran his hands down her body. She let out a soft gasp and they continued to kiss softly and slowly.

The next morning she woke up, hearing loud knocking coming from the front door. She rolled over and tried to ignore it. She wasn't entirely sure what Sawyer would want her to do. She pulled the covers over her head and put the pillow on top.

"James," she groaned. "Don't you hear that?"

There was no answer, and then she heard the shower running. She groaned again and sat up.

"James!" she exclaimed. "Someone's at the door-"

"Daddy!" a small voice came into the house and Kate heard running footsteps down the hall. She pulled the sheet tighter around her body and looked out. "Mommy, there's someone in daddy's bed."

A pretty woman appeared in the doorway. Kate turned bright pink. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry," Kate whispered. "He said he-"

"I'm not his wife," she chuckled and shook her head. "I'm the mother of his daughter, but I'm definitely not married to him. He's married to his job."

"Ok," Kate said softly.

"Who are you?" the little girl said.

"I'm Kate" she replied. "Hold on a minute."

Kate got out of the bed, still keeping the sheet around her body. She walked over to the bathroom and went inside. As she shut the door behind her, Sawyer got out of the shower. He smirked at her and stepped toward her, without bothering to get a towel.

"Hold on Romeo," she said softly. "Your daughter is right outside the door."

"What?" he asked. He quickly pulled a towel around himself. He stepped outside of the door and looked at Clementine and the other woman. Kate stayed in the bathroom and looked at Sawyer. He tossed her a pile of clothes. She was hoping that her clothes were somewhere in it, because it mostly just looked like his.

When she came out of the bathroom, the bedroom was deserted. She cautiously opened the door and started walking down the hall. She could hear the voices.

"James, what were you thinking!" she heard the woman yell. "You knew we were coming! She's never-"

"Hey," he said. "I didn't know ya'll were coming this early. I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"You didn't think," she stated. "You never think."

"How did you even get in!" he exclaimed. "I mean, don't you know how to knock?"

"I did knock," she answered. "I knocked for 10 minutes. Clementine didn't want to leave without seeing you. See, you did a dumb thing and promised her that you'd take her on a picnic this weekend."

"Yeah, weekend Cassidy!" he exclaimed.

"Hate to burst your time bubble James, but it's Saturday," she told him. "Weekend. Clementine wanted to see her daddy, so I brought her to see her daddy."

Kate listened and sighed softly. She felt stupid. She felt like she probably should have left the night before. She heard a door opening and gasped softly. She looked down and saw the little girl, named Clementine coming out of a bedroom.

"Hi," Clementine whispered.

"Hi," Kate smiled.

"Wanna see my room?" she asked. "Mommy and daddy wanna talk alone."

"Ok," Kate answered. She walked toward the little girl. Clementine opened her bedroom door a little farther. Kate stepped in and was surrounded by a sea of pink. She smirked and looked around.

"Do you like my daddy?" Clementine asked.

"Yeah," Kate nodded.

"You're really pretty," she whispered.

"Thank you," Kate said. "So are you."

"You wanna play a game?" she asked.

"Does your daddy have a lot of girlfriends?" Kate asked.

"No," she shook her head. "Never. Are you his girlfriend?"

"No, just a friend," she answered.

"But you were in his bed," Clementine said. "My mommy said that boyfriends and girlfriends sleep in the same bed."

"Does your mommy have a boyfriend?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, I like him," Clementine answered. "He's nice, but he's a boy. I don't like boys."

"Do you like your daddy?" Kate chuckled.

"Yeah, but he's my daddy!" she exclaimed. "He buys me things and takes me places. Besides mommy said that I had to like daddy always."

"How old are you Clementine?"

"5, but 6 soon," she stated. "You wanna come to my party!"

"Oh, I-uh, I don't know," she answered.

"Sorry," Sawyer said, standing in the doorway. "My daughter has always been really outgoing. She would invite bums off the street if I'd let her."

"Thanks," Kate smirked.

"You don't have to come Kate," he shook his head. "That's all I meant."

"Do you not want me to come?" she asked.

"No," he shook his head. "I mean, if you want to then yes. I mean…can we talk somewhere else?"

"Daddy are we having a picnic today?!" Clementine exclaimed.

"Yes Ma'am," he said.

"Can't Kate come daddy? Please!" she exclaimed. "She's nice, and she wanted to see my room."

"Let me go talk to Kate, ok?" he asked.

"Ok," Clementine said.

Sawyer lead Kate from the room. They went into the living room and sat down on the couch. Kate smiled and shook her head.

"She's-" she said. "She's great."

"That's my girl," he answered. "Kate, if you don't want anything to do with me…I'll understand."

"You think that just because you have a daughter, it's gonna scare me away?" she asked. "No way. I wanna keep getting to know you James. It seems to me that there are many more layers of you detective. I want to figure you out."

"Good," he whispered. "Can I kiss you?"

"If you think it's a good idea with your daughter here," she said.

He leaned forward and kissed her gently, and then backed away.

"So what about this pesky thing where I'm sort of on the run, and you're harboring a fugitive."

"I know people," he smirked. "You say you didn't do it. For some reason, which I can't really figure out right now, but I believe you. If you say you didn't do it, then I believe you. We'll pull some strings. This thing on your record...it'll be erased. I'll take care of you Kate...I'll keep you safe."

She looked at him and smiled.

**A/N: Ok…that's the end of the AU part. Next chapter will be the end of the on island stuff, and then I'll probably do one more as a conclusion. Please please review!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: OK. So I haven't been getting as many reviews lately…it could be because it's the weekend I suppose. I hope to get more reviews this time, anything would be lovely…thanks for reading. **

**2 Days Later **

Kate was sitting by herself. Sawyer had been slipping in and out of consciousness. He was sleeping, but she wasn't sitting with him. She was trying not to freak out. Jack tried to assure her everything was fine, but he wasn't very convincing.

"Kate?" Jack said walking through the clearing.

"I'm fine," she replied softly.

"I didn't say anything yet," he answered.

"Jack, I really just want to be alone," she told him. "I'm sorry…I just-"

"I don't know what to say Kate," he sighed. "I think that Sawyer will pull through. He's doing a lot better."

"But he's still unconscious," she replied. "I'm just scared."

"Why aren't you with him Kate?" he asked. "What are you doing out here by yourself."

"I just needed to be alone for a minute," she whispered. "I needed to think."

"Ok, I'll leave you alone," he sighed. "Sorry."

"Wait, Jack," she said softly. "Don't…don't leave."

"Why?" he asked. "You just said you wanted to be alone."

"I need to tell you something," she replied. "I've been avoiding saying it to you out loud because I don't want to lose you."

"You're not going to Kate," he shook his head. "I'm in love with him," she whispered.

"I know," he said. "It's ok-"

"No," she stated. "I've loved him…I've loved him for 3 years. I'm so sorry. I just didn't want to lose you. I didn't know what you'd think of me if I was with him."

"Why does it matter?" he asked.

"I don't know," she shook her head. "I guess it doesn't matter anymore. That's why I'm telling you. I was afraid you'd think I was stupid if I loved him."

"You can't help who you love Kate," he replied. "If you could…well then I'm guessing my wife wouldn't have left me…I wouldn't have fallen in love with you because you were always going to love Sawyer more…but you know…I was sort of ok with it at first. I didn't care. I just wanted to be with you. But then I screwed it up…and I realized you loved him more, and I couldn't deal with it. But now…I'm gonna leave you alone. I'll go check on Sawyer."

"OK," she nodded. "I'll talk to you later."

"Kate," he said softly. "We're ok. We're ok."

"Good," she smiled.

Jack left, and Kate looked around. She thought about Sawyer. She heard a snap behind her. She let out a chuckle and turned around. "Jack-" she began and then saw Sawyer walking toward her. "James!"

She stood up and looked at him

"What are you doing?" she asked. "You should be resting."

"Been resting for nearly 3 days straight Kate, I'm done resting," he answered. He pulled her toward him and kissed her lips softly. She kissed him back and then backed away.

"James," she whispered."I'm fine," he told her. "I feel fine."

"You're a horrible liar James," she replied. "I can see that you're about to fall over. Come on, sit down. What were you thinking?!"

"I wasn't thinkin' anything," he stated. "I just wanted to see you."

"I love you James," she whispered. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," he said.

**A/N: OK…I know this chapter was short…I'll probably do one more chapter as an epilogue…it will include both on island and AU. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	6. Chapter 6

**2 Weeks Later**

Everyone moved back to the beach. Claire had stayed in the jungle with the smoke monster. She said it's where she should be. Kate felt guilty that Claire was never reunited with Aaron. She realized that it was all for nothing.

It was nighttime. Kate had left the tent to use the bathroom. Sawyer was waiting for her, but she was gone for a long time. When she came back she was smiling widely.

"What did you just do?" he smirked.

"Not what you think," she shook her head and chuckled. "I want-I thought I was pregnant."

"What?!" he exclaimed. "Are you-"

"I'm not," she breathed out sharply. "Don't worry."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"Because," she shrugged. "I don't know. We were finally-"

"Kate, I'm not that asshole anymore," he told her. "I'm not going to kick you out of the tent if you're pregnant."

She couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle.

"Freckles," he whispered. "I love you."

"Ok," she nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just-it was something that I was worried about. I wanted to wait to see if it was for sure before I freaked you out. But I'm not, so it doesn't matter."

"Are you happy?" he asked.

"Hell yes!" she exclaimed. "I can't be pregnant right now. I just got back to you…I guess it's a little selfish, but I want you to myself for a few years."

He leaned forward and kissed her lips softly.

She was sleeping next to him. He looked at her. He ran his hand over her cheek.

"Kate," he whispered. He leaned down and kissed her lips softly. "Wake up."

Her eyes fluttered but she didn't open them. Sawyer knew she was awake, but she was pretending to still be sleeping. He smirked and leaned down.

"Wake up Freckles," he said. "Open those pretty green eyes and look."

She tried not to smile, but she did. He started tickling her and she started screaming with laughter.

"Shh!" he exclaimed. "You want the whole beach to hear ya?"

"Stop!" she laughed. He stopped and looked down at her. She looked at him and kissed him softly. "Do you really think I have pretty eyes?"

"Shut up," he scoffed. "You're always fishin' for compliments Freckles. And yes…your eyes are pretty Kate."

"Thanks," she smiled. He leaned down and kissed her passionately. She gasped softly and rolled them over. She pinned him and he smirked up at her.

"Y'know, I could really get used to this," he whispered and tucked a curl behind her ear.

"I already am," she told him. He chuckled softly and she leaned down to kiss him. He rolled them over and continued to kiss.

"James," Locke's voice said quietly. "Come out here, there's something I want to show you."

He sighed deeply and looked at Kate. She kissed him softly.

"Go ahead," she whispered. "I'll be here waiting when you get back."

"I'm gonna hold you to that Freckles," he said. He leaned back down and kissed her gently, then got up and left the tent.

"What are you-" he began, but then realized that Locke wasn't standing there. He looked around. "Sonofabitch. Where are you?" He whispered softly.

"James," it wasn't Locke's voice this time, it was Juliet's.

"You aren't real," he murmured. "Be Locke…what the hell are you doing?"

"I may not be really here James, but I am her," she answered. "I have all of her memories. And I know exactly what she would say to you."

"Why are you doing this to me?" he whispered. Juliet stepped toward Sawyer slowly. He didn't back away. She smiled at him and continued forward. She wrapped her arms around him. He breathed in deeply and hugged her back. "Why are you doing this?" he repeated.

"Because I love you," she said. "I wanted to see you one last time, without me dying in your arms."

"Yeah," he whispered and shook his head. "I can't do this. I can-"

"James, I know what the real Juliet would say," she started. "Do you want to hear it?"

"I don't know," he said looking at her. "This is so-I mean, can't you just look like someone else?"

"No," she shook her head. "Because you need to hear this from me…I love you so much."

"I know," he whispered.

"But it's not enough James," she said. "It never would have been enough. We never would have lasted."

"I was going to ask you to marry me," he replied. "I had a ring and everything."

"Then why didn't you?" she asked. "You had the ring, so why didn't you ask me?"

"I don't know," he whispered.

"How long did you have the ring?" she asked softly.

"Few weeks," he said. "There just wasn't a right time. I was going to do it."

"But then Kate came back," Juliet answered.

"No," he shook his head and put his hand on her cheek. It was a reflex. He quickly took his hand away and she took his hand again and leaned forward. She kissed him softly. He backed away and she smiled at him.

"There's no heat left James," she whispered softly. "I died…but our relationship ended before I died. I was always waiting for you to break up with me."

"I wasn't going to-" he began.

"No, but I always would have been your second choice James," she said somewhat loudly. "You were always going to be waiting for her to come back!"

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "I love her. What do you want me to do Juliet?"

"Admit it," she smiled. "That's all I ever wanted."

Kate stepped out of the tent and saw Juliet. She looked at Sawyer and then at Juliet.

"He's all yours," Juliet said. She walked into the jungle and they all heard the clicking and clanking of the smoke monster.

"Um…" Kate started.

"Don't ask," he sighed.

"James," she whispered.

"She's dead. It doesn't matter," he replied,

"Well it should," she answered. "Maybe this was all too soon. I shouldn't-"

"It was quick," he said softly. "But I've waited 3 years. I don't-I don't care what anyone thinks. Maybe it makes me an asshole, but…I waited long enough."

She smiled weakly and looked at him. He pulled her toward him and kissed her.

"So can I ask you a question?" she whispered.

"Anything," he answered.

"Please don't be mad," she said.

"Freckles-" he began.

"Because I overheard Juliet yelling at you," she continued. "I know that it wasn't really Juliet, but I heard what she said…I heard what she asked. So why didn't you propose? I know it's none of my damn business-"

"I don't know," he whispered and shrugged.

"Yes you do," she stated softly. "James…how long did you have her ring?"

"A month and a half," he murmured.

"Why'd you tell Juliet that it was a few weeks?" she asked.

"Because that wasn't Juliet," he answered. "And I can't lie to you."

"So then why didn't you ask her to marry you?" she questioned. "I mean…you just said you had her ring for a month and a half. You were hiding it in a floor board? I mean…why would you do that?"

"B-because," he whispered. "I love you so much."

"What?" she asked. "What do you mean…you-"

"I wanted to forget you," he continued. "I didn't want to be in love with you anymore. It wasn't-it sucked. But I'm realizing now, that's why I didn't ask her. I always had some excuse. Like the time was never right, but really all long it was because of you. Kate I never stopped thinking about you. Thinking about finding you."

"Really," she whispered.

"Yeah, really," he answered.

* * *

**The AU**

**2 Weeks Later**

Kate was laying on his chest. He was asleep. She moved and kissed his cheek and moved to his lips. He let out a soft groan and woke up.

"Mornin'," he whispered. He flipped them over and ran his hands down her body.

"This is familiar," she said softly and chuckled.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I remember. You could have been pregnant."

"I need to go get a test," she stated.

"Wait, what?" he asked.

"I'm-I'm sorry I didn't tell you," she replied. "I just-I missed my period. I need to go buy a pregnancy test."

"Daddy!" Clementine's voice exclaimed. She rattled the door knob and then started knocking incessantly. Sawyer got out of the bed and pulled on a pair of pants. He opened the door and picked Clementine up.

"When's my party!" she exclaimed.

"4 hours," he told her.

"Ugh," she whined. "That's too long!"

"I'm sorry honey," he laughed.

"Is Kate staying?" she asked.

"Yeah," Kate nodded. "But I gotta go out for a minute."

"Are you gonna go shopping?" Clementine said with a smile.

"Actually, yes," Kate nodded.

"For birthday presents?" Clementine asked.

"Clementine Ann!" Sawyer exclaimed.

"It's ok," Kate smirked. "Clementine, I have a feeling you will get lots of presents today. I'll be back in a little bit."

Kate got ready to go, and Sawyer made Clementine her birthday breakfast. When Kate came out of the bedroom she could smell all the delicious food cooking. She walked toward Sawyer and put her arms around him.

"I'm gonna go," she whispered.

"Well Clementine's friends are going to be here in 2 hours, so hurry back," he said.

"I thought you said her party was in 4 hours," she stated.

"Well you were in the shower for an hour and a half Kate," he told her. "Are you trying to wash the baby out of you."

"Oh god," she said.

"It was a joke," he stated. "You don't even know for sure."

"Yeah, well what if I am James!" she exclaimed.

"We'll deal with it," he whispered softly. "And don't yell because you're just going to get Clementine's attention and she's gonna come running in here."

"We've only known each other-" she began.

"It's ok," he said. "We'll deal with it. And besides that…we do know each other Freckles. We know a lot. I love you ok?"

"I love you too," she whispered. "It's so weird. I mean-"

"Go!" he exclaimed and laughed. "We can't stand here talking all day. Go. And come right back."

"Ok," she nodded.

But Kate was gone for 2 and a half hours. Sawyer had no idea what she was doing. He was at home alone with Clementine and 20 of her friends. He was completely outnumbered. Cassidy was supposed to come later, but she hadn't gotten there yet. The front door opened and Sawyer ran toward the door.

"Kate!" he exclaimed. "Where have you been?"

"Do you know how many different pregnancy tests there are?" she asked. "Yeah…well it took me a while to decide which one to get, and then I realized that I didn't get Clementine a present. And then I had to go wrap it so that she didn't see. I bought 4 pregnancy tests. I took 2 of them, but I haven't looked at them yet. I don't-"

"Kate calm down," he whispered. "Give me Clementine's present. And then go back to my bathroom, and I'll be there in a minute."

"Ok," she whispered.

He walked out into the living room where the kids were all playing and screaming.

"Ok!" he exclaimed loudly over the screaming girls, and then he whistled loudly. All the girls stopped screaming and looked at him. "Here ya go Clementine, this one is from Kate."

"Can I open my presents now?!" she exclaimed.

"No," he shook his head. "I'm gonna go talk to Kate for a minute. She's…um, she doesn't feel good."

"Oh no!" Clementine said. "Daddy, you should make her soup like you make me."

"Ok," he smirked. "Well, you guys all stay out here, and behave. Clementine you know the house rules, and if I come out here and you're breaking the rules, then your party will be over."

"Ok ok," she answered rolling her eyes.

"6," Sawyer murmured under his breath, and started walking back down the hall. "Are 6 year olds supposed to roll their eyes?"

He went into his bedroom and Kate was sitting on the bed with two of the tests in her hand. She looked at him and handed them to him.

"That one," she said. "Does it look like a plus?"

"No," he answered.

"Look!" she exclaimed. She pointed to a faint line, that could have been a plus, but it looked more like a negative to Sawyer.

"Take the other ones," he said calmly. "Kate, we'll handle this. It's not going to be the end of the world."

"Ok," she breathed. She went into the bathroom and shut the door. She was in there for nearly 5 minutes before she came back out and handed him both the tests. All 4 of the tests were negative. Kate stood up and put her arms around him.

"Thank god," she said.

"Would it really have been the worst thing?" Sawyer asked. Kate looked at him and chuckled as they both remembered the conversation from 3 years ago.

"No…and yes. I want you all to myself," she said. "I mean…after everything. I want you and a stable relationship without-….well not including Clementine, without a baby."

"Clementine isn't a baby," he answered. "She rolled her eyes at me."

"Aww," Kate said sarcastically. "Well, let's get back out there before the girls destroy the house."

He kissed her softly and they walked hand in hand back down the hall.

**A/N: OK…the end. Please review. I'm so pleased with the amount of Skate we've gotten this year! When it ends it's going to be so sad, but I can't wait! Skate forever!**


End file.
